The Lie of death
by Someone who isn't important
Summary: First one-shot! The title makes sense after you read it. Sad and very philosophically and morally testing. PM me on your answer to the question at the end. Suggestive content, serious philosophy. More hurt than comfort.


**My first one-shot. It just popped into my head one night. I hope you like it!**

**Backstory:**

Lilly had given birth to a fine litter of pups, however they were oddly gray and not red like Garth. Winston and Lilly blamed Humphrey, who was killed by Eve, Kate, and Garth. This is the story of how the truth came out.

**2 days after Humphrey's death Winston's P.O.V.**

After Humphrey had been killed Kate fell into a deep depression at the betrayal of the one she loved. I could hardly bear to see her like that, but I had to. No one knew the true story, no one but me and Lilly. You see it was a nice spring day in March...

_**Flashback**_

_I was taking a walk around the territory, I saw a stream up ahead and sped up so I could get a drink. At the stream was my daughter Lilly. She looked like she was in pain, but when I checked on her a smell hit my nose. It was sweet and attractive... NO this is my daughter we were talking about!_

_I tried to keep myself from being allured by her heat but Lilly had other ideas... she tackled me and then began the horrible secret._

_**Time skip: 2 hours**_

"_Lilly we can't tell anyone about this." Lilly looked ashamed and scared. "Daddy, what if I become pregnant and the pups look like you?" It had never occurred to me. Yet neither had sleeping with my own daughter so... "We'll just say that it was Humphrey. But, you should probably go be with Garth so that if they don't look like me it doesn't seem odd." _

_So, with that weeks passed. Lilly became noticeably pregnant, and then the pups were born. They looked just like me, so as planned we blamed Humphrey. What we didn't expect were the consequences, Kate chased Humphrey away, leaving him wounded. He tried getting medical help from Eve, but she chased him away too after nearly killing him. Garth struck the final blow, hunting Humphrey down and ripping out his throat for being with Lilly, even though he never was._

_**End of flashback**_

Throughout the days that followed Kate became more and more depressed, not able to accept that Humphrey would do such a thing. My guilt grew every day, all the other wolves had cheered Humphrey's death when Garth brought back his throat and head as proof he was dead. But Humphrey had been like a son to me, he had truly loved Kate and I had killed him. It was my plan, which meant it was my fault.

Every day the guilt grew, I could see it in Lilly's eyes too. Garth was constantly reminding her that Humphrey would never hurt her again, mistaking the look in her eyes for fear. The pups were a horrible reminder for her too, they would ask why they didn't look like Garth and she would have to lie to them about it being Humphrey who had gotten her pregnant.

Today was the final straw though, Kate had attempted suicide. Her depression had hurt her worse than anyone suspected. I also had a nightmare, Humphrey had begun haunting my dreams. Screaming at me, cursing me for ruining his life and breaking his heart before he died.

He hadn't even been present for the pack meeting where we accused him, Humphrey just came back from his ambassadorial (a mission for an ambassador) visit to the Southern Pack leader. When he entered the den he shared with Kate she had scratched one of his eyes out and scratched all along his face.

Hoping to get treatment from Eve he came to our den, waking us both. Before he could ask for help or I could intervene, Eve attacked him. Almost ripping his stomach open and definitely wrecking his internal organs. No one told him why, they thought he knew. They thought he raped Lilly. But he didn't. I followed him, and found Humphrey right before Garth ripped out his throat. Splattering crimson blood all over the trees and grass.

Then Garth broke the vertebrae in his neck and ripped off Humphrey's head, to bring back as proof. That was two days ago, now the head was mounted on a stone pillar outside Kate's den, a constant reminder of the death I caused. I howled for a pack meeting, though the position as leader was passed to Garth the day before Humphrey was killed I was respected enough to be obeyed. But after this I wouldn't be.

**Time skip: 2 hours**

I had finally told the whole central pack what had happened, even Kate was there. After I explained she broke down crying, the death of her innocent mate caused by her father!? It was too much for her. Eve divorced me, Garth gave me two days before I had to leave in disgrace. Kate was the worst of all, the last day there was a note carved in the wall of her den.

It read: "_How could you? You blamed my Humphrey for raping my sister! Worst of all you made me believe it! I trusted you father, I trusted Lilly. But now who do I have? No one. You killed my love. I HATE you, I HATE you with all the heart I have left!"_

Then the morning patrol found her, dead. She had climbed up half the mountain in the night, before throwing herself off. Falling the three-hundred feet to her death. Another death weighing down on my conscious.

So, I lived the rest of my life hiding in the cold of the North. Tired, alone, and guilty. Then, one day came the release of death. But I found no peace in death, just an endless torment. The souls of Humphrey, Kate, and Eve plaguing my afterlife. But I deserved it, I knew I did. I had killed my daughter, and my son.

**I know, so sad. Can you really side with or against Winston? I felt kind of sorry for him, tormented for eternity over a lie that caused two deaths. But yet, his idea to blame Humphrey caused the deaths of Humphrey and Kate. It all come downs to who you think deserved the blame. My first one-shot please R&R!**


End file.
